The game: A masquerade ball as gift
by xoanneox
Summary: In which Rogue and Lucy finally have a mission, Lucy finds out she has a blood bond brother, her blood bond brother calls her "mama" and she gets a masquerade ball as gift. Sequel to: "The game: the meeting, "": give me space, "" so what about my future? Day 4 and part 1 of day 5 of the rolu week


Title: The game: a masquerade ball as gift

Pairing: RoLu

Genre: mystery

Prompt: masquerade ball (day 4 of the RoLu week official prompts) & gift (day 5 of the RoLu week official prompts)

Words: 1358

AU: this is in Another Universe, with no guild of mages but they are talking very proper / old-fashioned

Summary: In which Rogue and Lucy finally have a mission, Lucy finds out she has a blood bond brother, her blood bond brother calls her "mama" and she gets a masquerade ball as gift.

Notes: Continuation from "The game: the meeting", "The game: give me space" and "The game: so what about my future? Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites

MORE IMPORTANT NOTE: this is day 4 & 5 together. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to write yesterday. This is like whole day 4 the first part of day 5. The second part of day 5 will be in tomorrow's story.

The game: the masquerade ball

"We have a mission, Lucy."

Lucy looked up from her desk, putting her homework away. "We actually have one?" she asked. They had been doing for two months now which meant that they were at this school for 4 months now. Not only their research was getting more developed, but also their friendship. If you could call them friends. If you would see them, you would actually say that they were friends, but the two felt much and much closer than just friends. When you see each other literally 24/7 ( since they don't sleep ) you get to know each other really well and you can't have secrets anymore. Lucy had told Rogue everything about her past life and Rogue had in return told most of his life. He didn't want to tell much about his human life, but Lucy accepted that. He probably had a reason for that. But, he did tell her the important things of his vampire life, even the most goriest stories. There was one she remembered quite well.

" _When I was a young vampire, I also went to a school like this," stated Rogue, "Only was it way smaller. I could not handle the fact that I was a vampire and I got a depression so I did not make any friends. They were really strict but old-fashioned, still killing people like they're nothing. I had not known that when I started there, but when I heard of it, I regretted going there. I also did not want to drink blood out of bags there, afraid that it was blood they retrieved after a massacre. After one month I went on a rampage, my body had suffered too much from the Hunger and I lost control. I killed half of the little people there were and then killed ten humans. I got lucky. An old friend of mine was also turned and had a mentor, which who he travelled and they were near. They stopped me and helped me to get back to normal."_

Rogue hadn't said much to her for the rest of the night but Lucy felt grateful for the fact that he thought he could share such information with her and that he trusted her. So did she.

"Yes. I did some more research and finally found a lead. We will be going tomorrow in the afternoon," he said. "That's all nice and fair, but I promised Michelle that we would train tomorrow," Lucy whined. Rogue had said that she could choose one person to trust and be friends with so that he could keep an eye on Lucy herself and on Michelle. "Just reschedule that meeting, this is more important, remember." In the end of the sentence he talked just like he did when she first met her, and to be honest it did scare her a bit. He was still touchy on the subject and Lucy could know when he did not make process because he would be grumpy afterwards. She could slap herself for that comment. Lucy decided just to nod, "I will visit her and reschedule it. How long will we be gone?"

"About two months."

….

Lucy was silent for a moment. In the end she just sighed. "Do you know where to get the blood bags or do we need to take blood bags from here with us?" she asked. She cringed by the thought of taking blood with them, because that would mean that it wasn't fresh, and old blood was just as delicious as old vegetables.

"I know people around the place we will be going and we can stay here," was his reply. "So we will have fresh blood."

"Thank goodness," Lucy said, "Well what is this lead you found?"

"One of my contact persons has found clues on this rebel group called Beacon of Rebellion. They want total freedom and to archive that they want our old king back. They have made great plans and big progress with it so I wanted to pay them a visit. But first, we shall go fetch your brother."

The last comment startled her a bit. She didn't have a brother. Of which she knew.

"You remember the blood bond I told you about?" Rogue asked and Lucy nodded in reply. The blood bond makes certain vampires family; you have the oldest one, most of the time also the strongest ones. This one also turns other vampires. And then you have the his disciples, his children; the ones who he has turned. Because of the oldest one's blood they have a bond. When Rogue had explained that Lucy had if it would be taboo if the oldest one would go out with one of his disciples at which Rogue had explained that it wasn't like that. If a male oldest would go with the first female disciple it would be like she was the mother of the "family" and so was it also with a female oldest and a male oldest disciple. When Rogue had denied Lucy had been relieved, why she did not know, even if she had a faint feeling. "One hundred years ago I turned an old friend of mine because there wasn't any other option so I trained him but he went a different way. Now we are going to retrieve him. If I heard right he would be around halfway of our journey."

"You don't have any lessons tomorrow right?" asked Rogue and Lucy replied with a shake of her head. "Then we will go in the morning, instead of the afternoon," decided Rogue.

It was when they were almost halfway their journey that Lucy started to feel a tug, so she asked her travelling partner about it. "It is the blood bond that you are feeling," explained he, "this means we are near."

After another two hours Rogue halted. "Sting." At first, Lucy didn't get what he meant with it but after a few seconds she realised that he was calling out to somebody. A blonde boy walked out of the forest on their right with a cheeky grin on his face. "Good to see you too, still as stoic as ever?" asked the so called "Sting" and Lucy immediately knew that he meant Rogue. Because, you know, why would he start talking to the stranger next to the person he knew? Lucy could slap herself for her stupid thoughts but then looked at Rogue. "You're coming with us," stated Rogue.

"Alright, but first I want to get to know this blood bond sharer of mine better."

Rogue took a step closer to Lucy, looking very possessive, and laid an arm around her waist. This made lucy blush like a tomato.

"O well, looks like I have a mama."

She could faint right now.

But she didn't. "E-eh, hi. I'm Lucy, nice to meet you," said she. "Likewise, I'm Sting."

After those two sentences it was silent except for some necessary comments about the course. Rogue lead them to a pretty big city with the words that the person he knew lived there. After walking through several streets they rang the bell. The door was opened by an older male called Skiadrum. "He trained me when I had just turned," explained he the two blondes. They ate, talked and drank the for the remainder of the evening. When it was close to eleven they decided to retire to their chambers for the night. Not to sleep of course, but just to have a few hours for themselves.

Rogue and Lucy walked upstairs together and they stopped in front of the room that would be Lucy's stay. "Lucy, tomorrow is your birthday, am I right?" Lucy was startled by this question. She hadn't expected him to know her birthday, but she guessed that he had done his research better than she thought. So she just nodded. "You will have a masquerade ball as gift." When she looked quite shocked at him, she wasn't prepared for what he did next. He gave her a kiss on her lips and before she could even recover had he already disappeared.


End file.
